


Getting Cornered

by twinsarein



Category: DCU
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:16:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superman won't share, so Batman decides to make him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Cornered

It had started out as just a tease. His mother had sent a plate of chocolate chip cookies up to the Watchtower with him. He figured he'd share them at that day's meeting. Only Batman missed it because of an emergency. At this point, the meeting is long over and Superman has dismissed all the other League members. It's his watch, so he's alone in the tower. Or he was…then Batman arrives unexpectedly to get an update on what he'd missed.

Superman had just picked up the last of his mother's cookies when Batman strides into the room. "Superman, I need to find out what you all decided to do about...is that one of your mother's cookies?"

Mouth still full from the previous cookie he'd eaten, Superman can only nod his head.

Batman holds out his glove-covered hand, palm up, and wiggles his fingers. "You've obviously had your share, so hand over the last one."

Superman looks at the cookie in his right hand, and then looks back at Batman. He gets up from the chair, for tactical advantage, and slowly shakes his head. He fights back a grin as Batman purses his lips together.

When Batman starts to stalk forward, Superman's grin bursts out and he begins to back across the room. "Now, Batman, you know the rules about my mother's cookies. There are no rules. It's every man for himself...or woman, I suppose. You weren't here, and I got the last one. That means it's mine to keep."

When Batman doesn't say a word, just continues to move inexorably closer, intent look on his face, Superman's grin slowly fades. He starts to feel a little panicky. He'd realized a while back that he wanted his friend and colleague to be more than that, but he's never said anything. He knows he doesn't have a chance with the man, and he never wanted to jeopardize the relationship that they did have.

Normally, he doesn't have any trouble hiding his attraction; it had become second nature after a while, just as hiding his secret identity had. He'd also perfected the art of controlling his libido; in this suit it was imperative that he learn to control any ill-timed erections. Superman sporting a hard-on when rescuing a beautiful woman or a gorgeous man didn't really fit the image he needed to portray.

Batman had caught him off-guard though, and he is struggling, but failing, to control the thickening of his cock, as the other man continues to stalk forward. The eyes are hidden behind the reflective lenses of his cowl, but the flaring nostrils, tight press of lips, and the slow but deliberate way Batman was moving across the floor made it harder and harder for Superman to conceal his reaction. A small shiver escapes his control and an almost imperceptible movement in one of Batman's hands makes Superman afraid that it hasn't gone unnoticed. He continues to back up, but Superman knows he has to end this quickly or his secret will be exposed.

"Never mind, Batman. I was just teasing. Of course you can have the last cookie." Superman holds out the treat, stilling the giveaway tremor in his right arm as he does so.

Reaching forward, Batman grabs the cookie and throws it behind him.

Superman looks at the cookie lying on the floor, and then back to Batman. He licks his suddenly dry lips nervously at the unexpected turn of events and takes one more step back only to find that he can't go any farther. He's backed all the way across the room and is now flush against a wall.

Batman takes one more step forward, and suddenly Superman has something almost as hard as the wall pressing into his front. God, Batman feels so good, all those hard muscles pressing into his own make him feel weak for some reason. Superman locks his suddenly trembling knees. He wishes he could control the fluttering of nervous anticipation in his stomach as easily. He can feel the panicky look on his face get more pronounced as his cock swells even more. There's no way he can hide his response from Batman now.

When Batman props himself up with one arm on the wall above his head, the move brings him even closer together with Superman. Their faces are mere inches apart, so close that he feels the soft exhalations of Batman's breath against his mouth. His lips part in surprise, and when Batman's other hand reaches down and slides over the bare fingers of his left hand, Superman's eyes widen.

"I said, Superman, that you need to share."

The gravelly voice has Superman tensing a little with a thrill of desire, and he starts to dart his gaze over to the discarded cookie. He's stopped by the feel of Batman's tongue licking around his lips.

Oh.

He feels the crumbs Batman collects from around his mouth. Superman gasps at the unexpected caress from the warm, wet appendage. Batman makes a contented rumble deep in his throat, and Superman can't control his shivers any longer.

"I smell chocolate."

Superman can only stare at Batman in wonder.

"Are you going to share?"

Nodding his head, with a smile growing on his lips, Superman wraps his arms around Batman's waist and pulls him closer. As he feels Batman's tongue push its way into his mouth, Superman can only think that sharing is a wonderful thing.


End file.
